Un-Repairable
by ShatteredOwl
Summary: Percy is a depressed teenager who has no friends, or anyone who cares about him. He cuts and hardly eats. But what happens when a new girl comes to school? Will she help him come out of the darkness he created to shield himself or will she make him fall farther into the darkness than every before? Rated T for swears and cuz I'm paranoid. Cover by Viria
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is just a hook. I plan on finishing my other stories "Maybe?" and "Cheaters and Games" before actually starting this one. Or at least getting a few more chapters into C &G before starting this one. I also don't want to lose this idea, so here goes.**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm. I pressed the snooze button and got up slowly. I made my way to my dresser and grabbed one of my many black t-shirts and quickly changed into it. As I pulled my head through I saw the many scars on my arms. All going across my wrist and my forearm. I changed into a pair of black jeans and changed into socks and shoes. I grabbed my black hoodie and put it on. I made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth then looked in the mirror. I saw my messy black hair that I didn't bother to do, and I looked at my pale skin. Then I stared into my eyes. All I could see was nothingness. My sea green eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. They've looked like that since 8th grade, when my mom, the only person who ever loved me and I loved right back, was taken from me by cancer. I had to live through the entire 8th grade knowing my mom was going to die, the person I cared about most. After she died everything in my life fell apart. I pushed my friends away, I became the most un-social person in the grade. My grades fell and could never focus.

I don't eat much anymore. I live with my aunt but she never cared about me, she just makes sure there's food in the house. Other than that I'm on my own in life. I like it that way. Just me. I spent most of my time listening to music and drawing. I've been drawing ever since I could hold a pencil. My mom used to say I was a very skilled artist but I never saw it. I averted my eyes so I was looking anywhere but myself. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed my bag. Not wanting to eat, I skipped breakfast and walked to my bus stop. While I waited for the bus I noticed a new person at the bus stop. A blonde girl wearing ripped jeans, an orange t-shirt with an un zipped grey zip-up sweatshirt on top, she was wearing white converse and she was ready a book. I never cared much about new kids. That didn't change with this one. I always look them over, see how they act. They never are very interesting.

When we filled onto the bus I was first, then the quarterback of the football team, Jason, then the new kid. I sat down in the middle of the bus, I always sat in the middle of the bus. I always sat in the same row. No one ever sat next to me and I was fine by that. I put my hood up and my earbuds in. I put on green Day's boulevard of broken dreams and then made myself seem as un-approachable as possible. Just before the bus took off I felt someone sit next to me. Surprised, I looked up. I expected to see my sometimes friend Nico. But instead I saw the blonde kid from my bus stop. She looked at me. She smiled and waved. I gave a sort of sad smile in return, shrugged, and looked out the window.

When the bus arrived I waited until everyone got off the bus then I got off. I made my way to breakfast and sat at a table alone as usual. Being alone never bothered me. I minded my business. I rarely talked, and I continued to listen to my music. Suddenly I saw a shadow over me. I took out my earbuds and looked at the principal.

"Percy, you need to show Annabeth around today." He said. Gesturing to the new blonde kid. "She's new here and I asked if she knew anyone here, she said she sat with you on the bus this morning. It'd be very helpful to me." Mr. Jacobs was the one person who actually talked to me and helped me out in school. I was happy to do something for him but this involved interaction. Giving up, I nodded and gestured for Annabeth to sit down. The people the table next to us looked at her and whispered.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Annabeth." She said.

I nodded my head in a sort of 'sup motion.

"Do you ever talk?" She asked. "I tried to talk to you on the bus but you didn't talk back. And you aren't talking now." She continued.

"Listen, ok, I'm going to say this once." I started. "I don't mean to be rude or mean but it's really better if you hang out with someone besides me. No one likes me, no one talks to me. I don't talk to them, I don't like them. Its sort of an unspoken agreement between me and the school. I don't talk much, I like to be alone. I'm not a very happy person. I don't eat, I don't talk, I mind my own business and I get by. If you hang out with me, people won't want to hang out with you. There's talk about me, I hear it. I'm not deaf. There's rumors. Before you hear those rumors i'll tell you the truth. My mom died when I was in 8th grade, I've been depressed ever since and I prefer to be anti-social. So don't waste your time on me." I said.

She looked at me and this time she looked into my eyes. I knew what she saw. She saw what I see in the mirror everyday. She saw the sadness behind my eyes, the anger I have toward cancer, the dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep because I can't handle my dreams. She looked me over, then did it again just to be sure. She seemed to not know what to say. I shrugged and then there was the bell. I stood up and she followed me to the lockers. I opened my locker and I found a note. This never happened. I read it over.

 _Percy,_

 _You are a shifty faggot that deserves to die. That pretty blonde girl had better know who to talk to. And you should leave her alone. I have my eyes on her and you know once I do that they're mine. So leave her alone._

 _L.C._


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V.**

 _Percy,_

 _You are a shifty faggot that deserves to die. That pretty blonde girl had better know who to talk to. And you should leave her alone. I have my eyes on her and you know once I do that they're mine. So leave her alone._

 _L.C._

I looked at the note multiple times. Luke. It's not like I care, He can have her. I grabbed my binder for first period and a pencil then pocketed the note after closing and locking my locker.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked me. "I saw you looking at a piece of paper."

"Nothing." I said blankly. "Just a note from someone I don't like." she looked at me but didn't press anymore. I walked into homeroom with Annabeth in my trail. Luke was sitting in the second row of the class. Annabeth was stopped by the teacher so she could be introduced to the class. I sat in my usual seat, a seat no one dare sat in, seeing as it was clearly where I wanted to be. It was the back row, the corner farthest from the rest of the class. After everyone had come into the classroom the teacher and Annabeth walked to the front of the class. I heard Luke cat call Annabeth. She rolled her eyes but had a hint of a smile playing on her lips. I pulled my hood up, not having any care in the introduction.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I moved here from San Francisco with my dad, my twin step brothers, and my step mom."

"Hi Annabeth." The class said. I had stayed silent. I was staring at the floor. I slowly drifted out of reality and into a memory. It was before my mom died. I was four at the time of this memory. Current me was standing in the kitchen of the apartment where I grew up. I was a transparent type material. My mom was in the kitchen as well. She was getting ready to bake. She had such bright eyes and a happy, warm smile that could make a room happy.

"Percy!" She called. It broke me to hear her voice again after so long. A young Percy came running into the kitchen. My arms were starless and my eyes were full of innocence and happiness. I feeling I hadn't felt since 8th grade. My mom had gotten out the ingredients to make my favorite cookies. Sally Jackson's Blue Cookies. I watched as we baked together. It hurt. It was something we had done a lot. I wanted more than anything to hug my mom. I missed her more than anything.

Suddenly I was pulled out of the Memory by the sound of binders being dropped on the desk next to me. I looked and saw that it was Annabeth.

"Hi." She said. I nodded, not particularly caring much. I lightly tapped my fingers. I looked around. Luke was talking to his friend Chris Rodriguez. They are both star members on the football team. Luke was looking at Annabeth while talking to Chris. Then, Luke stood up and walked over to Annabeth. She smiled.

"Yes?" She said kindly.

"You're very pretty." He said.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Um I-"

"Great, see you then." Luke said, interrupting her. Then he left back to Chris.

"Well then," She said.

 **[Time Skip - Lunch]**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I got my lunch and sat down at my table. It's the one in the corner where no one wants to sit. So I sit there. I sat alone, as usual. I like sitting alone. I was looking at my food, planning on what I was going to eat, if any, when someone put their tray next to mine and sat down. I turned my head expecting Nico, who sometimes sits with me, to be there. But instead its Annabeth who doesn't seem to understand that no one likes me and she isn't supposed to talk to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Because I'm supposed to be following you today." She said.

"I know, but Luke said you should sit with him. So sit with him. He'll beat me if you don't, he'll think its me who said that you should sit with me. So just go sit with him." I said.

"Nope. I'm sitting with you." She said defiantly. _Whatever._ I thought to myself. We ate in silence.

 **[Time skip - Last period, Percy and Annabeth's free period.]**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

It was free period. I showed annabeth to the computer lab. She was busy talking so I left to go to my free period area. I found a place where I would sit for an hour until free period was over and the bus arrived to take me to another hell hole. I sat in between the locker and the wall. Unfortunately for me, my free period is also Luke's. I decided I'd move from my spot for today so that he wouldn't find me. I hid in the library. There was 20 minuets left of hell before I got to my other hell. I heard the door to the library open. I heard feet on the light blue carpet that floored the library. It sounded as if someone was looking for something. I figured that my best bet was to run, maybe I could out run him and just run back to my aunts.

I bolted to the door and ran out into the hallway where I hit someone. It was Luke. He pushed me and I fell to the ground. Luke stepped on my hand and pushed more and more weight into it. Not enough to brake the bone but enough to make it hurt. He then kicked me. Hard. In the stomach. I tried to stand up but he threw a fist and it landed on my nose. I felt blood drip from my nose. He sent another blow to the face. It hit my jaw and now my mouth was bleeding. The hallway was empty. The library was around the corner. He kicked my leg. I didn't cry, I didn't try to show that it hurt. I heard the library door open and I tried standing up. Luke threw me backwards. There was a fairly loud sound of my body hitting the floor. I closed my eyes. Let him hit me and hurt me. I didn't care anymore. I heard footsteps running from the direction of the library. I heard voices but I couldn't make out words. I didn't open my eyes until five minuets later.

"Percy! Are you ok?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. She helped me stand up.

"Thanks." I mumbled and then started limping away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bathroom, I need to wash the blood off my face." I said.

"Oh." She responded as I made my way to the bathroom. I washed the blood off my face and then heard the bell. I pulled my hood over my dark hair and walked to my locker. I grabbed my bag and then made my way to the bus. Annabeth sat next to me on the way home. She tried talking to me but I kept ignoring her so she stopped. When we got off the bus we separated.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." she said.

I didn't show that I heard her. I completely ignored her. When I got back to my aunts I went straight to my room. I threw my bag on my bed and felt underneath my bed for a shoebox. I felt it and pulled it out. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut. I opened the box as I thought about my mom, the day she died, as I thought about Luke today when he beat me up. I reached in the box and my fingers closed around the object. I pulled it out. I slid the razor across my wrist and accepted the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled out of bed after turning it off and then it got dressed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair then I walked downstairs.

No one was up except me because my brothers didn't have to go to school until 8:30 and my dad and stepson don't work until 9:00. I grabbed a peanut butter Clif bar as I walked towards the door. I grabbed my bag from a hook next to the door and walked out. The cold fall air woke me up like a slap to the face. I brushed it off and walked to my bus stop. I pulled out my book and waited for the bus. While I waited the other two people from my stop arrived. Jason, the quarterback and most popular boy in school, and Percy. Jason was wearing his Red and White football jersey, a pair of worn jeans and his sneakers. His blonde hair was combed and gelled so that it stayed in place while looking good. He moderately handsome but not my type. He was dating a girl who wasn't a cheerleader. she was a regular girl from classes. They were the schools power couple.

Percy had his hood up, dark bags under his eyes that were filled with sadness. He was wearing his grey sweatshirt, that I Realized I'd never seen him without it on, and a pair of black jeans with sneakers. He had ear buds in. He was a mystery to me. I liked mystery's. I was determined to figure out him and his past. I had heard rumors. Percy rarely spoke though. Even though today was only my second day I figured I had most of the kids in my classes figured out. Except Percy. Percy is in every one of my classes except my advanced algebra class. The bus pulled up in front of the curb. We filed in. As I walked the bus I saw Percy sitting alone again. I sat next to him.

He looked at me but only out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hi." I said with a smile. He ignored me and stared out the window. The only things that I knew for sure about Percy were what he told me yesterday. But that was only two things. His mom died when he was in eighth grade and he's depressed. The bus jerked and it moved forward. There was a few more stops and then school.

I tried talking to Percy again.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. He seemed to think about this as if he didn't know. I then realized that he was deciding on weather or not to answer me because he turned away again.

"Are you ok?" I asked lightly. I didn't want to aggravate him but I wanted to know. Slightly about yesterday and slightly in general.

He took his ear bud out. He looked at me. I though I was about to be told a long story about his past. That he might be ok but he just needs to pull himself together.

"You know that yesterday was a one time thing and you shouldn't waste your time on me. I'm not interesting, I'm not normal. Go talk to normal kids. I'm sure you and Piper would get along great." He said. He sounded slightly annoyed. His voice was quiet but rough. He wanted me to go away. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for. He put his ear bud back in. I wasn't going to give up quite yet. I did leave him alone for the rest of the bus ride though.

I walked into the high school and made my way to my locker. My locker was down the hall from Percy's. I took out my things for first period and then shut my locker. I looked over at Percy. He was holding a piece of paper. He looked at it sadly. I thought it might have been another note. I walked towards him.

"What's that?" I asked, careful not to sound too nosy or obnoxious. He looked up at me, a cold stare. I wanted to back up but I didn't.

"Leave me alone. Go use your time on someone useful." He said. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He shut his locker. I caught a slight glimpse of a picture that might have been hanging up in his locker. All I saw was a bit of red. I had no idea what it was. I walked a few paces behind him to homeroom. I was stopped by that Luke boy. His blonde hair was neatly combed on his head. His pale blue eyes were stuck on me. I tried to avoid him but he wouldn't have it.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Oh, being tough. That ok, I like it." He said, putting a smile on his face.

"Can I Please go to homeroom now?" I asked.

"Sure thing gorgeous." He said. He stepped aside and then followed me inside. I looked around and saw Percy in the same seat he was in yesterday. His hood was up and his head was on his arms that were folded across his desk. I walked over to him. I sat next to him.

"Percy, are you ok?" He didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm fine." He said. I heard his voice crack. I knew he was lying. I didn't press on though.

 **[Time Skip - Lunch]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I got my fold and scanned the room. I found Percy at the same table as the day before. He was alone. A boy with a black shirt passed me. He walked to Percy's table. I wasn't expecting that. Percy looked up. He talked and the other boy talked back. I walked over and sat down. The both looked at me. Then they started talking again. They ignored my existence.

"How are you?" The boy asked Percy.

"Man, you know I haven't changed since 8th grade. It's like all I can do it think about her. I can't get the image out of my head. You were there, Nico you know. It was so painful. I think about it everyday all the time I can't stop." He said.

"I know man, I'm sorry. You know the table is still there for you if you want to come back." The other boy, Nico, said.

"I know, Thanks. But not today. Not until I can be like you guys. You guys are all happy and good to be who you are. I can't. Not yet. Maybe not ever. But I really do appreciate it man. Go sit with them. I think Will misses you." Percy said.

They both looked over at a table that was a few away from this one. There was a boy with sandy blonde hair and freckles staring back at us. He seemed to be waiting for Nico to go back. Nico smiled and signaled one minuet.

"Alright man. Consider it." He said, then stood up and walked to the other table. Percy went back to his food. He seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"Oh." He said when he saw me. "Forget about what I said. It isn't important. Why are you even here. I told you yesterday was a one time thing. Go meet people and leave me alone." I wasn't going to give up though. Not yet.

 **[Time Skip - End of school day]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I grabbed my bag that had the binders I needed for homework and then walked over to Percy locker. When he pulled his bag out I saw the picture I couldn't see fully earlier. It was 5 pictures. It was from a photo booth. There was multiple people in them. In the top one there was a few people I recognized. There was Jason, Piper, everyone from the table Nico went to except for Will. And then there was someone added. There was a red headed girl with light green eyes.

In the next picture it was just Percy, the girl with red hair, Piper, and Jason. Jason was kissing Piper's cheek and Percy had his arm around the girl with red hair. In the third picture it was Percy, the red head, Nico, Piper, and a boy with Curly brown hair. Piper was kissing the boy with curly brown hair's cheek. His face had a large smile on it. Nico was next to them. Nico was smiling and staring at something off the screen. Percy had a large smile on his face and the girl with red hair was kissing his cheek. Maybe she was Percy's girlfriend? In the fourth picture it was another picture with everyone in it. And the last one was something I hadn't expected to see. Percy and the red head were the only ones in it. They were kissing and they had large smiles on their faces. Her hands were in his hair and their eyes were closed. She must have been his girlfriend. If not she still is.

I looked at Percy now. He was so different than back then. Then he was all smiles and his eyes were filled with joy. Now he was the opposite. I have never seen him smile and his eyes were filled with sadness and anger. Percy was looking at the picture I saw him looking at this morning. I caught a slight glimpse of brown hair before he closed his locker and put the picture in his pocket. I was half way across the hall. He didn't notice me. I met him again on the bus.

I sat next to Percy. His hood up, as always, and staring out the window. He didn't have any ear buds in currently. I didn't want to interrogate him. He looked more hurt than ever. When we got off the bus I stopped him before he walked away.

"Percy I-" I started but Percy cut me off.

"Leave me alone! Why do you care so much? I'm not interesting. I'm boring, I'm broken, I'm destroyed inside. I'm in more pain than you even could imagine. Stop trying to talk to me. Make new friends." He said. His eyes were cold and he had a hard stare. He started to walk away but I put my arm on his arm. He stopped. He pulled it off, and walked away, leaving me alone at the bus stop.

 **Well. That was so very informational. I'm going to put a poll on my account so please vote on which stories you want to see more from. I have gotten a few reviews asking for a sequel to "Maybe?" and I will, I'm just working on my other stories currently. So yeah, please vote and review it helps a ton. Feel free to PM me. Ima go now. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It was finally Saturday. After a long week of trying to figure out the boy of mystery there was the weekend. But that didn't mean I was giving up. I walked downstairs in my pajama's. My twin brothers Bobby and Matthew were in the living room playing on our Wii. My dad was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. I could see his sandy blonde hair and the rim of his reading glasses over the newspaper he was reading. My step-mom was sitting next to him, eating an egg sandwich. I walked to the fridge.

"Annabeth, Can you take the boys to the park today please?" My dad said as I took orange juice out of the fridge.

"Yah," I said. "Um, Where is it?" I said.

"You have to go to your bus stop, walk down James Street and after two blocks it'll be on your right." He said. I nodded. James street was the street where Percy walked down after school and came from before school.

"Boys!" I said, walking into the living room after getting some orange juice.

"Yah?" Bobby said, not looking away from his game of Mario Kart.

"Get dressed, we're going to the park today." I said. I walked up stairs after putting my glass in the sink. I closed the door to my room and went to my closet. I grabbed a grey t-shirt. I then got a pair of ripped jeans. I changed into those and then put on my light grey sweatshirt. I tied my white converse and combed my blonde hair. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs and my brothers were standing by the door. I smiled.

"Ready?" I asked.

They smiled. "Yes!"

Matthew opened the door and we walked outside.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Outside of my window, there's a small roof outside. I sat there when I had to think, when I needed to clear my mind. I was sitting there, a bottle of water in my hand. My hood was up. I heard voices, like two young boys talking. I then heard a familiar voice but I couldn't place it. I looked to see who was turning the corner. I saw a head of blonde hair and recognized Annabeth. She was walking with two younger boys. They looked like twins. As they walked by I watched them but only kind of. I was distracted. Today was a terrible day. Annabeth continued talking with the younger boys. I stood up and opened my window.

"Do you guys hear that?" Annabeth asked the two boys. I heard her footsteps walk out into the street as I put my leg into the window.

"Percy?" She asked. I turned my head. "Percy what are you doing?"

"Um, I live here. well, if you call it living. I was sitting on my roof and now I'm going back into my room." I said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Uh, Yah, sorry." She said. "Hey, um, we're going to the park. Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure. Today, I wanted to be alone. I couldn't handle the death of my mom. This was the 2 year anniversary of it. It hurt like hell.

"No, thanks." I said.

"Oh," She said. "Ok." She walked back to the boys as I climbed into my room. I heard them walk away. I sat on the edge of my bed. My head was still filled with thoughts and memories and images. They were all painful.

The thing was, everyone knew about what had happened with my mom, but only my old friends knew about Rachael and what happened with her.

 **[Flash Back - The day Percy's mom, sally, died]**

I walked into the hospital room where my mom was. She had been diagnosed with lung cancer a year and a half earlier. We hardly had the money to pay for the treatments. My mom's boyfriend Paul Blofis is a teacher at Goode High school. I had a job mowing, raking, and shoveling peoples yards. I got 8 dollars an hour. Every cent and dollar I got went towards her treatments, along with all that Paul could give to the treatments. With everything we were doing we couldn't keep up with it all. It added up too quickly and the treatments weren't working. Today, they told us they were taking her off life support in a few days.

I was breaking down. I knew it wasn't cool to be a guy who cried and freaked out or showed emotion but I couldn't hold it in. When I walked in I wasn't alone. I was with my four closest friends. I was with Jason, Piper, Nico, and my girlfriend, Racheal. My friends walked and stood around the room. They had been my friends for a while and they were knew my mom well. She tried to be close with my friends and she succeeded. Piper was crying silently into Jason's shoulder. Jason was hugging her and telling her everything would be alright but I saw his eyes. He was upset too.

Nico was standing near them, he was staring at the floor. I was standing next to my mom's bed. She was asleep currently. She had the nose plugs in, helping her breathe. She looked awful. It was terrible having to see her like that. Rachael walked up and stood next to me. She slipped her hand into mine and put her head on my shoulder. Piper could hardly take it, her and Jason left the room. Nico left so that Rachael and I were alone. I wrapped my arms around her. It was 10:30pm. Rachael's mom was coming to pick her up any minuet now. I looked at my mom. She was still asleep.

Rachael's mom knocked on the door. She poked her head in.

"Hi," She said. "Rachael honey its time to go."

"Ok mom, I'll be out in a minuet." She replied. Her mom nodded and left the room. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye." She said. She kissed me and then left. Not long after she left, Paul walked in.

"Hey Perce," He said, trying to sound upbeat. I knew it wasn't real. He was stressed. He had dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept for a few days. We sat for a while. Watching her. Only talking a little. We hardly talked on those last few days. Around 11:00pm her breathing slowed. And then there was a flat-line. Doctors rushed in, Paul stood up and ran over to the bed, me on his tail. There was nothing they could do. She died that night at 11:02pm. I remember when they let us look at her. I looked at her lifeless body and I couldn't. I couldn't keep looking. I looked away. Paul brought me back to the apartment. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't go to school the next day. My friends showed up at my house that afternoon.

 **[Back to present day]**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I put my head in my hands. I needed to clear my head. And the roof wasn't helping. I Guess i'm going to the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked outside of my house and into the familiar cold air. I had my ear buds in, blasting "Alone" by falling in reverse. I walked down the sidewalk. After about two blocks I turned to my right and entered the park. There was a playground immediately when you walked in. Behind it there was a large grassy area. I scanned around, looking for Annabeth or the two boys she was with. I saw the boys on the playground. I looked around the edge of the playground and saw Annabeth, reading a book. I wasn't sure if I should be there. It seemed not right. But I had to clear my mind and my roof cant fix it all. Maybe I wouldn't talk to Annabeth and I'd just go to the grassy area behind the playground. That was a better idea. I walked around the playground and walked into the grass. No. Nope. I'm going to my room. I turned around and started walking towards the gate.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice say. Shit. I turned around.

"hi." I said blankly.

"I thought you said you were staying home?" She said.

"I needed to clear my mind." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing." I said. "its just a bad day." I mumbled the last part.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I repeated. I knew she doubted it.

"It's ok though, I'm just going to go back to my aunts house. Bye." I said, turning around. She put her hand on my forearm to stop me. I winced. There was still a healing cut there.

"Did that hurt?" She asked.

"No." I lied.

"Why did you wince?" She asked.

"I-I didn't." I lied again.

"Yes you did. Percy can I see your arm?" She asked. I was panicking. No one new that I cut. I always kept my sweatshirt on to cover the scars.

I grabbed the sleeve of my sweatshirt with my fingers and held out my arm, covered by the sweatshirt.

She looked at me, annoyed. "Percy, without the sweatshirt." She said. I was looking for a way out of this. Then I saw it. She was here with her brothers who were playing on the playground. I knew if I ran, she wouldn't be able to chase me because she'd have to take her brothers with her. But I knew she'd keep asking at school and on the bus. I pushed my sleeve up and reveled the scars an the fresh one from this morning.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I watched as Percy pulled his sleeve up. And there was the one thing I hoped wouldn't be there. Scars. From a razor. He'd been cutting himself. Recently too, seeing as there was a newer cut on his wrist.

"Percy," I said. I looked at his sea green eyes. They were filled with sadness and anger. "You can't do this. Stop. It isn't right." I said.

He wouldn't look me in the eye. He pulled his sleeve down. "There, now you know. Ok? Are you happy now? Will you leave me alone?" He asked.

"No," I said. "Percy you can't keep hurting yourself. "It isn-"

"No. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Just leave me alone. I can keep hurting myself. I don't have anything or anyone to live for. So let me be." He said, turning around and walking away. I Wanted to go after him, talk to him, stop him from hurting himself. But I couldn't. My brothers were still playing on the playground.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I should have run when I had the chance. I thought to myself as I walked down the sidewalk. Now Annabeth knew. She knows something no one else does. I walked into my aunts house and I walked up to my room. I pulled the old shoebox out from under my bed. I placed it on my bed and grabbed a backpack from my closet, then walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and filled it with iced water. I made a sandwich, put it in a Ziploc bag, and threw it in the backpack. I grabbed a bag of un-opened salt and vinegar chips from the pantry, then got a deck of cards and made my way up to my room, my backpack on mum back and my water bottlein hand. I crawled out onto my roof. The roof was flat. It had a cement floor and small walls. It was like my own private balcony. I sat there and thought mostly. thought about the millions of mistakes and problems in my life. I heard footsteps coming up the road. I looked and sure enough, there was Annabeth. I sat back down and hoped she didn't notice I was there. If she knew she didn't show any sign of it. After they turned the corner I went back inside. I grabbed a folded picture that I always kept in my pocket, my phone, and the shoebox. I then crawled back outside. I placed the shoebox in the corner of my roof. I put my ear buds in and played Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy.

I took out the picture I had grabbed and unfolded it. This was multiple pictures on one paper. There was my mom and I before she had cancer, there was my old group of friends and Rachael, there was a picture of Rachael and I a few days before my mom died. I missed both of them, Rachael and my mom. I glanced at the shoebox. I shook my head and looked away. I thought about texting one of my friends. If anyone it'd probably be Nico. He understands my depression. He was deep in depression after his mother and sister died but not long after the two year anniversary of that, he met Will. And he's been feeling better since then. I stared at my phone as the screen dimmed and my phone turned off. Almost three hours later, the sun started setting. I went inside, grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag and threw them onto my roof before following them through. I ended up spending the night on the roof. I looked around. I saw the shoebox. I grabbed the shoebox. I carefully grabbed the cool razor from inside the box.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hey guys. Thank you for reviewing, it honestly helps. Thanks for reading too. Its so fun to write this story. I have lots of plans for it. Sorry about last night, I had posted the chapter to my other story by accident. I wouldn't have noticed if PunksNotDeadYouAre hadn't pointed it out so thanks again. I hope everyone likes this next chapter. Also I've noticed I'm terrible with disclaimers. So I'll put one on this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : much to my disappointment I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the plot.**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I arrived at the bus stop ten minuets early, as usual. I knew Jason and Percy would show up about five minuets after me. As I predicted, about five minuets after I arrived, Jason walked up to the bus stop. Today though, he did something unusual, he talked to me. I usually sat on the bench and the boys always stood for some reason. Today, Jason sat down next to me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi." I responded.

"I noticed- ok, Piper, my girlfriend, noticed that you've been hanging out with Percy a lot. She wanted me to tell you to talk to her in the halls. She wanted to talk to you about something. And trust me, she isn't going to talk crap about Percy, Piper and I have been his friends since elementary school. He pushed us away after his mom died but he knows that we still will welcome him back. Ok? So just talk to her." He said. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place, it was like sadness but concern. I nodded.

"Ok, I'll talk to her." I said. Then the bus rolled up. Percy hadn't shown up. We got on the bus. Maybe Percy was getting a ride to school. I thought to myself. Jason noticed that I had no one to sit with.

"Hey, come sit with Piper and I." He said. He led me to the back of the bus. Percy's seat was empty. Jason sat next to a girl with light brown skin, braided dark brown hair, a ski jacket over a green t-shirt, and jeans with holes in them. She was pretty. Jason kissed her cheek and held her hand. He indicated for me to sit on the other side of Piper. I sat down.

"Hi. You're Annabeth right?" She asked.

"Yah, and you're Piper?" I asked. She nodded.

"Listen, Percy, he's going to be tough to get through. I'm glad so see someone trying to help him though. For a while he was like a brother to me. He still is but, he's more distant. We still talk but only sometimes. He never answers the phone and only answers his texts sometimes. Since you came to this school, this is the most I've seen him talk in a while. Thank you." She said after the bus started moving.

"Percy isn't here." I said. "Is that odd or do you think he's just sick?"

"Percy, in all the years I've known him, has hardly ever been sick. It's possible but unlikely. He might have overslept, also unlikely, he hardly sleeps anymore. I have noticed a patter though. He always misses school on the day after the anniversary of his mothers death. That was yesterday." She said. She got a sad look in her eyes. Jason wrapped his arm around her. "I think he goes to the graveyard." She said as we pulled up to the school.

"Thanks. Hey, is it alright if I sit with you guys at lunch? Percy isn't here and he's been the only person I've sat with at lunch." I asked.

"Oh, Yes, of course, we'd be happy to have you. We'll introduce you to the gang when you get there." Piper said, smiling. I returned the smile and we went our separate ways after getting off the bus. I walked to my locker. Percy's locker was un-touched.

 **[Time Skip - Lunch]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the lunch line and looked for the table with Piper and Jason at it. Piper was flagging me down. I smirked and walked over. I sat down.

"Hi," I said. I looked around the table and noticed a face from the photo booth pictures in Percy's locker. I saw the boy with curly brown hair. He also has elfish ears.

"Hi, I'm hazel." Said a girl with dark brown hair, soft looking brown skin, and golden eyes. She was holding hands with a taller looking boy. He had a crew cut and his hair was black.

"I'm Frank." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth." I said, smiling.

"I'm Leo," Said the boy with curly brown hair. He had a smudge of grease on his nose. His eyes were brown and filled with a trouble gleam.

"Annabeth." I responded.

"I'm Will." said a boy with golden hair and blue eyes. I recognized him as the boy who was waiting for Nico to come back after Nico talked to Percy for a bit.

"Hi Will." I said.

During lunch they laughed and talked and asked me about myself. Like where I moved from, what were my old friends like, what it was like before I moved, things like that.

I realized it was the first time since I came to the school that I felt like people actually wanted to talk to me.

 **[Time Skip - end of school day]**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

 **(At the graveyard)**

I had spent the day in the grave yard. It was the only place I could be in absolute quiet. I spent the day sitting across from my mom's gravestone. It read this :

 _ **Sally Jackson**_

 _ **Loving mother**_

 _ **Caring friend**_

 _ **1976 - 2012**_

I hated seeing the gravestone. But this was as close to her as I could get. So I dealt with it. Next to my mom's gravestone, was Rachael's. It pained me even more to see hers.

 _ **Racheal Elizabeth Dare**_

 _ **Loving Girlfriend**_

 _ **Caring Daughter**_

 _ **Great friend**_

 _ **1999 - 2012**_

I remembered the day like it was yesterday. I was at the apartment with Paul when the phone rang.

"Is this Percy Jackson or Paul Blofis?" They asked.

"Yes." Paul answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"Rachael Dare was in a car accident today. She was in the car with her parents when a drunk driver slammed into the car, killing her on impact." I fell apart right there. "I'm sorry for your loss." they said, then hung up. By that time I was crying. The week of my mothers death was the worst week of my life. During that week, two people that I loved died. The next month, I went to two funerals. And a week after my moms funeral, I came home from school and all of my things were packed and in the car.

"Paul, where are we going?" I asked.

"Percy I can't take care of you, I'm sorry, your aunt has offered to take you in."

My world crumbled and fell. First two people I loved died, then I had to go to their funerals, and now my last tie to my mom didn't want me. For the first six months, my aunt took car of me as if I was her son. But we both knew my mom was irreplaceable. On the sixth month she became who she was at night and while I was at school. She drank a lot. And soon, all she was doing was bringing back money to feed us with. I became an independent person. I didn't allow anyone into my life, in fear that they might hurt me or I might hurt them. I created a shield of darkness around myself. I pushed my friends away. I bought a razor and started cutting. Even though I acted tough and scary, I was broken and un-repairable on the inside.

I pulled myself out of my horrible memories and felt silent tears going down my face. I was taking shaky breaths. I was sitting with my back against the gravestone that was across from Rachael's and my moms. My hood was up. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my forehead on my knee caps. I cried. I felt my tears run down my face and fall onto my sweatshirt. I took shaky unstable breaths. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder and heard someone sit down. Then I heard many other people sit down. I knew who it was. I was embarrassed to have them see me like this but I didn't care.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth's voice say. "Are you ok?" She asked.

I took a shaky breath, and for the first time since my moms funeral, I said "No."

 **A/N : I know. I know. I'm sorry. But I hope this was a good chapter. I'll try to update again either tonight or tomorrow night. You can tell that I really have a life XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

After school, everyone planned to meet at Jason's. Piper, Jason, and I got there first then Leo, Nico, Hazel, and finally Frank.

"How far is the cemetery from here?" I asked.

"It's pretty far. It a good three and a half mile walk." Jason responded. My eyes widened. Percy walked that far? We started walking. They asked me more about myself and how life had been before I came to Goode.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm not all that into dating." I said.

"What? Even Leo has a girlfriend." Hazel said. I was wondering who it was seeing as there was obviously three couples. Nico and Will, Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank.

"She wasn't here today though. She went away to visit family for the weekend and she said she'd be back on Tuesday." Piper said.

"Her name is Calypso and she's perfect." Leo said. I saw a fence lining an open area. As we got closer I realized it was the cemetery. When we passed through the big black gates, everyone became quiet. Piper led us through the graveyard. I heard a raspy breath. I wasn't sure who it came from. I then saw a figure dressed in all black with their head against their knees. I looked at Piper and she nodded. It was Percy. I walked over to him. Everyone else walked around the gravestones but I walked through them. I put my hand on Percy's shoulder, then sat next to him. Everyone else sat too. After a few moments of silence except for Percy sniffling, I asked a question.

"Percy," I started. "Are you ok?"

After a moment of silence and a deep breath, I heard his response.

"No."

I wanted to tell him everything would be alright but I couldn't promise that. I looked at what he was facing. There was a gravestone. The name on the gravestone was Sally Jackson. Percy's mom I was guessing. Piper moved so that she was sitting against the gravestone that Percy was. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a light hug. She laid her head on him.

"Percy, take all the time you need." She said slowly and softly.

"We're here for you." Said Jason. I smiled sadly. Percy picked his head up and Piper moved but kept her arms around him. His eyes were red and his face was wet. He looked around.

"I'm sorry guys." he said, his voice raspy. "It's just- I can't- this was the most difficult week for me. You guys had helped me through it and here you are again. why do you keep coming back? What did I do to deserve such great friends?" He said. He was sincere.

"Percy, you have gone through more pain than anyone should. Not only did you lose your mom but Rachael died that same week. And not long after Paul didn't want you anymore. If anything you deserve way better friends than just us." Hazel said. I had no idea who Paul or Rachael were. I figured now was not the time to ask. I looked at some of the gravestones, maybe I'd see Rachael's. I did. It was next to Sally's. It said she was a caring girlfriend. And then it clicked. She was Percy's girlfriend. The girl who he was kissing in the photo booth pictures. The red head. I realized I had zoned out.

"-dark, maybe we should head to somebody's place for a while." Piper was saying. Everyone nodded and stood up so I did too. On the walk back home, Piper and Jason were in front of everyone. They were silhouettes. The silhouettes were holding hands and the shorter one, piper, had her head on Jason's shoulder. Frank and Hazel were holding hands and walking with Leo. I saw that Percy had fallen behind a bit. I waited for him and walked with him. It was silence but it was comfortable. There was a slight breeze but the setting sun gave enough heat. The sun was giving shadows and highlights to Percy's face. His black hair was highlighted along with the left side of his nose. The right side of his face was in a dark shadow. I was to his left. He was walking with his hood up and his head down.

"Percy," I said softly. He lifted his head slightly and looked at me as we walked. "I'm sorry." He looked confused.

"For what?" He asked, his voice cracking on 'what'. He cleared his throat. "For what?" He said again, without the crack.

"For pushing you into the open. For sitting with you and trying to talk to you. You had clearly said to leave you alone but I didn't listen. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok." He said, pitting his head back down. "I didn't want anyone to judge you for talking to me. I push people out for a reason. I'm not trying to be a jerk. It's just that... every time I let someone into my life - they get hurt or I get hurt, or both. I just - I don't want to put that on anyone." He said as we walked up his street. He sped up and un-locked the door, then led everyone upstairs to his room. Everyone climbed through the window and sat on the cold roof. The topic of conversation on the roof was Percy. But as the night grew on, people started to leave. Soon, it was just Percy and I. We sat in comfortable silence as we looked at the stars. I had always liked the night sky. It was my favorite. It was one of the reasons why a big city wasn't my absolute favorite place to be. It was my second favorite. I liked areas where I could see the stars.

"Thanks." Percy said. "For trying to be my friend. No one has for a few years now." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and running his fingers through his raven hair.

"Of course. I can tell when someone needs a friend." I responded, smiling. He returned it, but it was a sad smile. I realized it was the first time I'd seen him smile. We sat for a little while longer. After a little while I stood up.

"I should go. My parents said I have to be home before 11:30." I said.

Percy stood up. "I- I'll walk you home if you want." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you, I'd be happy if you did." I responded. He walked with me in the cool night to my house.

"Thanks," I said. "For walking me home."

"No problem." He said. After a slight hesitation, I stepped forward and hugged him. He smelled like the ocean. He seemed confused for a second. But then, he hugged me back. He hurried his face in my neck and I knew that this was something he had needed for a while.

 **A/N : hey guys. What'd you think? Ok so I have a question. Do you want this story to have a good ending, bad ending, or both. I'll make both work, I have a plan for that. So don't worry about that. Please just tell me what you'd like. If there's more votes for one thing I'll do that. Remember to vote on my poll. Thanks for reading. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I Woke up to the sound of my alarm. I was flooded with memories from yesterday. Percy in the graveyard, everyone on Percy's roof, when Percy walked me home, when I hugged him and much to my surprise, he hugged me back. I smiled slightly as I did my morning routine. I walked to the bus stop. Not too long after I arrived, Jason showed up. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and faded jeans. His blonde hair was neatly combed to the left. He was wearing glasses. I had never seen him wear glasses before.

"Are those new?" I asked as he walked up.

"No," He said, sitting next to me on the bench. "I've had these since 8th grade. I've worn contacts for most of the time though."

"Ooh," I said with realization. "Ok, I got it." I said. Percy walked up to the bus stop. He didn't look like anything had happened last night. He was wearing dark clothing, his hood was up, and his ear buds were in his ears. He looked at Jason and I and nodded in a 'sup motion. I remembered the hug last night. When he hugged me, it felt as if he needed help, someone to guide him. Now he looked like he wanted nothing to do with anyone. The bus arrived. I sat with Percy again. I talked to him about random things and he didn't listen - our normal bus routine.

"My favorite color is grey, I never knew my mom, my step mom hates me,.." I told him random facts about myself and my life. "I moved here from San Francisco, I was scared to move across the country,..."

He stared out the window, not caring or paying attention.

 **[Time skip - Lunch]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Luke stepped in front of me. "Hey gorgeous." He said with a smile and a wink.

I rolled my eyes and tried to go round him.

"Not until you agree to kiss me." He said. I narrowed my eyes and tried to get by, yet failed. I did this multiple times.

"No." I said sternly. He looked at me.

"What? You don't Want to Get with this?" He said, referring to himself.

"No, I'd rather not." I said, looking for a way around this.

"Are you sur-" He said, being interrupted by being pushed backwards. I walked through but he stopped me before I could get by. He was coming closer and I was backing up. I felt my back hit the wall. He put his arms on either side of me and started to lean down to kiss me as I tried to block my face. Suddenly Luke was pushed to the side. He hit the floor with a thud. I saw him stand up and look at the person who pushed him. It was a figure in dark clothing, and a hood. I smiled. It was Percy. Luke scowled. He went towards Percy, to beat him up. But Percy had other thoughts. Percy punched him in the face and tripped him to make him fall. Luke now had a bloody nose. His pale blue eyes became filled with anger. A crowd had started to form. Then, Nico and Leo came in and stood with Percy. Luke realized he was out numbered. I saw Jason in the crowd and he realized what happened. He came into the circle. He looked at Luke.

"Luke you're suspended from the team for the next two games. You know the rule, we have to be role models which means two things, Good grades and good behavior. If I see anymore of this you're off for good."

I smiled. Leave it to Jason to save his friends from getting beat up by some numbskull. Piper ran to Jason and kissed him as Luke flipped Nico, Leo, and Percy off. He then walked away holding his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

I walked over to Percy. "Thank you." I said.

He shrugged. I looked at him.

"You're welcome, I guess." He muttered. I smiled. The rest of the crew came over and patted him on the back.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked me.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just mad at Luke. Why can't he leave me alone?" I asked.

"He's just a perv. He'll get over you and move on to someone else soon enough." She said. We walled into the line to get lunch. We sat at a table and talked about yesterday and classes.

"Is there any homework in Algebra II?" Leo asked.

"Yah, when is there not." Piper answered. Leo was sitting next to a girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was holding his hand and she was smiling. That must be his girlfriend, Calypso.

I was sitting across from her. I was next to Piper who was next to Jason. Jason was across from Frank who was next to Hazel who was next to Calypso who was next to Leo. I was sitting next to Percy, who decided to join us today. He was making progress. Next to Percy was Nico. Across from Nico was Will.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I said, smiling.

"I'm Calypso." She said, returning my smile.

 **[Time Skip - Bus ride home]**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I stepped off the bus.

"Bye." Annabeth said.

"Bye." Jason responded walking towards his house.

I nodded and mumbled a goodbye and walked towards my aunts house. I unlocked the door and stepped in. I brought my bag to my room and worked on homework. I paused. I heard my phone go off. I took out my phone from my pocket. It was an un-known number. I answered it anyways. I heard someone crying.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth's voice say. "Can I come over? My dad - my step mom- I just can't be there right now."

"What? Um yah, of course, where are you?" I said, confused and concerned.

"A block from my house." She answered. I walked downstairs,, still on the phone. I unlocked the door and walked outside. I closed the door behind me and continued talking to Annabeth. We met half way between our houses. She hugged me. She was crying. I didn't know why. She had her bag on her shoulder. I hugged her back, unsure of what else to do. She let go and we walked back to my aunts. When we got into my room, we went to my roof.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My dad- he's never hit me and I- I don't know what I did. When I got home he screamed at me, something about being out too late and not having him know where I was." She said.

"Shhh, calm down." I said. Tears were streaming down her face.

"And then - then he hit me." She said. She turned and cried into my shoulder. I let her. I wrapped my arm around her and told her she was ok. I realized that this girl, she was changing me. I'm not the same guy I was before she came here. And I think that's a good thing.

 **A/n : hehe hey guys. What'd you think? Sorry for not updating yesterday. I wasn't feeling great so I fell asleep early. I'm Not sure what I'm going to do for the ending. I'll probably end up doing both, I've gotten requests for good, bad, and both endings so I'm not sure yet. This is going to be the last update until after Christmas because I won't have any time plus I'm working on a book of my own that will never be published. XD**

 **Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I felt the cool breeze against my face as I picked my head up from Percy's shoulder. My face was damp from my tears. I couldn't believe that my dad hit me. My face still stung from where his hand met my face. I felt like crying forever but I knew I couldn't

"Hey," Percy said. "Are you ok?" He asked. I wanted to laugh. He had reversed the question that I'd been asking him since I moved here onto me.

I wiped the tears from my face and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I can't go back there. Not tonight anyway." I said. He had his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well," He said. "Piper could take you, probably. You're welcome to stay here if you want." He said. I was proud of how far he'd come. He wasn't as angry and sad as he used to be.

"What about your aunt?" I asked. "Wouldn't she wonder why I was here?" Thinking about her, I had never seen her.

"She never comes home, really." He replied. "I can call Piper if you want." He said, taking his phone out.

"No, it's alright. I'll just take the couch here." I replied.

"No. I'll take the couch, you take my bed." He said as he stood up. I followed him inside. He finished his homework with my help and soon it was dark out. He grabbed a white tee and pajama pants from his drawers and then he threw them at me.

"Those pants are to small for me." He said. I nodded. He grabbed a different pair of pants and a black tee and then walked out of the room. I heard his footsteps going down the stairs. I quickly changed into the pajama's he'd given me. When I finished changing I looked around his room. I noticed things I hadn't noticed before. Like his walls, they were a light blue color. They had posters of Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, and All Time Low. He also had drawing held up. They were amazing. Much better than I could ever do. I suddenly realized that he drew them. He had quotes written on some of them.

My eyes fell on a drawing that was on his desk. I walked over to it and read what it said. It was a picture of a grave. His mom's grave.

"I'll see you on the other side, some day." It said. That was really sad. I felt bad for the black haired boy. He really was just broken inside. I noticed one on a far wall, hidden behind his bed. It looked like it was forgotten long ago, or lost, or hidden on purpose. I wasn't sure which one. I walked to it and pulled it out from behind the bed. It was a few drawings on one paper. There was a drawing of a close up of peoples hands as they held the others hand. There was a girl with curly hair and freckles, I recognized her as the girl from Percy's photo booth pictures. Racheal.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." It said across the top. I felt my heart breaking for him. He lost so much in so little time.

"What are y-.." I heard Percy say. I jumped, realizing he was next to me.

"I-I found this picture." I said. His eyes were glazed over. He nodded slowly. His face was calm but I knew his mind was racing. I didn't know what to do. "You're an amazing artist Percy." I said.

"Thanks." he said, half paying attention.

"Here." I said, handing him the paper. He shook his head no.

"I don't want that. It only brings back painful memories." His brilliant green eyes were a darker shade of green. His black hair was still a mop on his head and he was wearing sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.

"Just put it on my desk." He sighed. I nodded and walked past him towards the desk. I heard the bed creak as I put the drawing down. I turned around. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. I walked over and sat next to hi"I'm really sorry." I repeated. He nodded. We sat in semi-awkward silence for a while. Percy stood up.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. How did he go from the drawing to eating?

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Well go look. I'll be down in a second." He said. I was unsure of this.

"Ok..." I said nervously. I walked out of his room and downstairs. After a few minuets of looking through the cabinets and fridge I figured we could put a pizza in the oven. I took the pizza out of the freezer and put it on a counter.

"Percy! Is frozen pizza ok?" I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh. Yah." I heard him respond. I walked back to the kitchen and opened the box. I heated the oven and put the pizza in. I collapsed the cardboard box and put it in the recycling bin.

"Percy?" I called.

"Y-yah?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He replied. I slowly and quietly started walking up the stairs. I opened his door quickly and walked in. He was on his bed. He had some sort of box next to him. The box was closed. He was against his backboard. In the same position he was in at the graveyard. I heard a sniff and I walked over. He was crying. I sat next to him.

"Percy," I started. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to find that drawing. I just saw it. I had no idea what it was."

"I know." He mumbled. He mumbled more but the words were inaudible.

"What's with the box?" I asked. He jumped and grabbed the box. He hugged the box to himself.

"Nothing." He said. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question any more.

"Are you going to come downstairs for pizza?" I asked.

"Yah." He started. "I have to go to the bathroom so go ahead I'll be down in a second." His face was still wet from tears. His green eyes had a far away look.

"Ok." I said. I stood up and walked downstairs. As soon as I heard the bathroom door close I walked upstairs cautiously and walked into his room. The box was on the floor next to his bed. I walked over and knelt down.

I was scared of what this box might hold. I opened it carefully. I saw drawings and pictures. They were of his mom and Racheal. I picked up one of the pictures and what I saw underneath was what I was scared I'd see.

A razor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's P.O.V.**

As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed something wasn't right. My bedroom door was ajar. _The shoebox._ I thought. I sped up, and when I walked into my room I saw a mess of blonde curls next to my bed, crouching. She gasped. I shut my eyes. _She found it._

"Annabeth." I said. I opened my eyes and saw her jump. She stood up slowly and turned around. She had the razor in her hand. She had a look on her face. I couldn't place it. It was like pain mixed with anger. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Percy," She started. "I told you to stop. You can't keep doing this. It isn't ok. It's self harm. You _have_ to st-"

"This is my life. I'll live it how I want to and you can't make me stop." I interrupted. Her face switched from anger to sadness. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Percy, did you ever stop to think about what effect this would have on the people in your life? Does any one else know?"

I moved towards the bed and sat next to her. "No. No one knows. Yes, I think about what effect this would have. But there isn't any one in my life that cares enough to even ask. You were the only one who found out. Everyone has either left me or died. Everyone except you guys. But I have pushed them away so many times. Annabeth, I don't belong here, this place isn't for me. _Life_ isn't for me. I don't have anything to live for." I said. "So why should I?"

"Percy, don't say that. If you died every single one of your friends would be so upset. It might be true that people left you and died but you have to understand that we are your friends and we are here for you. Always. Whenever you need us. Day or night." She said, her grey eyes Staring into my green ones. "So don't for _one second_ even _think_ that you're alone or that you don't belong."

I stared back. She stood up.

"The pizza is done." She said quietly. She placed the razor on my nightstand. "You're right. I can't stop you or tell you what to do. It's up to you what you do with this. But think about what I said. Don't go being irrational until you have thought long and hard about what I said to you." And then she walked out of my bedroom and downstairs. I put my head in my hands.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Percy. Obviously we cared for him or we wouldn't have gone to the cemetery the other day. He spends so much time pushing people away he isn't even sure when people care about him. Percy came downstairs a few minuets after me. His eyes were red. I wanted to apologize but what I said was the truth. We sat down on the couch and ate the pizza while watching Arrow on Netflix.

- **[A week later]** -

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Things with my dad still hadn't cleared up. Percy let me stay at his place for the week. When I walked downstairs on Saturday morning and saw Percy, my memory became flooded with memories from last night.

 _"Percy why don't you understand?" I said._

 _"understand what? That I'm alone? That no one understand what I have to go through every day of my life? Everyday is hell for me. It feels like I'm burning alive, like I am rotting in hell and no one gives a shit. You all might care about me but you can't even pretend to know what I'm going through!" He yelled back. I ran upstairs._

 _- **[Later that night]-**_

 _I got up from Percy's bed around one in the morning. As I walked to the bathroom I heard a noise. It was sniffling. Someone was crying. Percy. It was dark and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear him crying. I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to him. I could see a little better now. He tried to dry his tears before I could notice he was crying._

 _"Percy.. What's wrong?" I asked._

 _"N-nothing. I'm fine. Go back upstairs." He responded. I leaned forward and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first. But slowly he wrapped his arms around me too. My heart was racing and I wasn't sure why. I smiled and then let go._

 _"Maybe you'll tell me in the morning." I said, then stood up and walked upstairs._

"Do you want to say what was wrong? Or no."

"Not right now." He replied.

"Alright." I wanted to hug him again. I think all he really needs is re-assurance that people care. "Percy, do you want to go see a movie or something?" I asked. "Clear your mind?"

"No." He said. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Oh, ok, sorry." I responded. His eyes showed something like regret for a second, if I blinked I would have missed it.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to go to Pipers?" He asked.

"If she isn't doing anything than sure." I said, even though I'd rather go on the walk with Percy. There wasn't anything wrong with Piper, she's my friend, it's just that Percy looks like he needs some company. He took out his phone and texted Piper.

"I'll walk you over." He said.

 **[after dropping Annabeth off]**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked to the cemetery. As I made my way to my mom and Rachael's tombs I remembered the first time I walked to these graves, on the day we buried them.

 _I was in the back of Pauls blue Prius. My aunt was in the passengers seat with Paul driving. It was half way through the school year. I just lost my mom and my girlfriend. The whole school was grieving the loss of racheal but I had more to grieve than everyone. As I stepped out of the car, into the sunny afternoon I cursed at the sky. It should be raining. Why isn't there thunder and lightning and rain? Sally Jackson is dead, the world should be on fire. And Racheal Dare. So now the world should be pure hell with both of them gone. For me it was hell. I couldn't breath, I felt like I was burning alive._

 _I walked over to the empty holes in the ground. Six feet. My mom would be six feet under ground, decaying in a wooden box. She deserved so much more. It should have been me. I watched, tears forming in my eyes as I saw them lower the casket into the ground I couldn't throw dirt into the hole. Either hole. That would just make it more permanent._

I sat down across from the graves. They were caked in dirt, sad and forgotten. It might be sunny and blue skies but for me there was only hell. The ground was on fire, burning my feet as I walk, the air is smoke, stinging my eyes and burning my lungs. Everything has razor sharp needles on it, to dig into my skin. The sky is always cloudy, thunder rumbles In my head, lightning flashes constantly.

I felt pressure on my shoulder. I turned and saw Annabeth. Her grey eyes were full of worry. My eyes were watery and my hands were shaking. She helped me stand up and we walked back to my aunts house. She walked me to the couch and sat me down, then got me some water.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I found Percy at the graveyard. His eyes were watery, his hands were shaking and he looked like he had lost them all over again. When I walked into the living room with the glass of water he was sitting with his head in his hands. I felt so bad for him. And he might be all depressed and broken inside but something about him, I don't know. He makes my heart race and my stomache turn to knots. I sat next to him. He looked at me. His eyes showed everything. Awhile ago I thought he was making progress. And he is, slowly. But it has slowed down a lot lately.

He took the glass and placed it on the table. He stood up without a word and walked upstairs. I followed him and he led me to the roof. We climbed out.

"Thank you." He said. "For finding me. I honestly- I just- I don't know what I'm doing." He said, his voice cracking.

I smiled at him, my heart racing. I stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok." I whispered. "You aren't alone."


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth kissed my cheek. I froze, no one kissed me. Except for Racheal, my mom, and Piper, no one kissed me. At all. My mom was my mom so it was acceptable. Racheal was my girlfriend, and Piler is like my sister. But Annabeth? I wasn't sure how I felt about her. I knew I didn't dislike her.

"It's ok." She whispered. "You aren't alone."

She took a step back and looked up at me. I looked back, Un-sure of what to say or do. I got awkward quickly. I looked around the room, my eyes darting from place to place. From the dishes in the sink, to the mat on the floor, to the lights on the ceiling.

"Um, Thanks." I said.

"Yah.." She said. I could tell this was awkward for both of us.

"Um, I have to do something upstairs. You can do whatever." I responded, wanting to be out of the situation.

"Ok, see you later." She said as I walked up the stairs. I sat at my desk and grabbed a pencil. I started sketching in my notepad, I wasn't sure what to draw but my hand knew. It glided across the paper. Before long, I had a sketch. It was of my world, my own personal hell.

I was in the graveyard, wearing my regular black jeans and dark grey sweatshirt. The ground was on fire, the sky was black clouds. The air was thick, dark, smoke. My face showed that it was difficult to breath, I was crouching in a position that showed all kinds of pain. There was two gravestones behind me, faded in the back ground. They were my mom and Racheal's. I looked up from my drawing and noticed that it was dark outside. I had been in my room for hours.

I stood up and left the room, leaving my sketch on my desk. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Annabeth on the couch reading a book. I walked into the kitchen and made two sandwiches and brought them into the living room. I set them on the wooden coffee table as I sat next to Annabeth. She looked up.

"You were up there for a while." She said.

"Yah."

"Did you take a nap? You look like you just woke up. Or that you're tired." She said.

"Um, no." I responded, wondering if I should tell her about my drawing. "I was drawing." I decided.

"Oh," she said, frowning. "Can I see it or..?"

I took a bite of my sandwich. I had started to eat more lately. It was weird. It was like sometimes I was getting better and then I would go spiraling right back into it.

I swallowed. "Um, yah. If you want to." I responded. "It's on my desk." She took a few bites of her sandwich and put her bookmark in her book. She placed the book on the table and then walked upstairs. I didn't really know how she'd react.

I heard a slight gasp. "Percy..." She whispered. The house was silent. Her whisper sounded like regular words. She came downstairs. "Is that.."

"Yah. That's how I feel, constantly, all the time since eighth grade, never ending." I said, standing up.

She walked over to me. "I am so sorry." She whispered as she hugged me.

"It's ok." I said, finally giving in and hugging her back. "I'm used to it."

 **[the next day at school]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy and I walked to the bus stop together even though he put his ear buds in and didn't pay attention to me. We did the usual routine on the bus. Same seats. Percy had his ear buds in. I read a book. We sat down in the back of the classroom even though I prefer the front of the room. We did attendance and then went to our next class. History.

Percy wasn't paying attention as usual and he was staring at the ground, deep in thought. I was going back to my house today for the first time in a week. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

I grabbed my pencil and leaned over to Percy's desk. He didn't even notice that I had leaned over. I drew a flower on his paper, a small flower all alone at the top of his paper, and then sat correctly again.

A few minuets later I looked over at Percy. He was drawing in the same corner as my flower and when he took his hand off to look at it I was it more clearly. My flower was in the center of a garden. The garmpden had flowers and vegetables everywhere. I smiled. He noticed and quickly tried to cover it up. I had a feeling that when I first met him, if I had drawn the flower, he would have drawn rain and the flower dying. But this was just another example of how he's changing.

 **[At lunch]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy finally sat with us at lunch today. But he sat at the end of the table, he didn't smile and he barely talked. He'd nod but didn't go into much detail about anything. I told them about how I'm going back to my parents house today.

"Oh, honey." Piper said. "Please, you don't even know what they are going to do. Come stay at my house for a night or two, I'll go with you when you go back." She said, trying to get me to not go back. I told them about how my dad had hit me earlier that week.

"No. I'm sorry but I have to go back eventually. And even if you come, they'll put off what ever they were going to do until you leave." I responded. I looked over at Percy, his expression was grim.

 **[Back at Percy's house after school]**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy and I had started fighting on the bus.

"You should go sit with Piper and Jason." Percy said as I was about to sit next to him.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because they like you more." He said, straight face, no joke. I felt my heart break.

"Percy. I know you're joking, move you're legs I want to sit." I said, trying not to stutter.

"No." He said. I pushed his legs and sat down. He looked shocked.

"Why are you doing this? You push people out of your life. Stop. Maybe if you stopped you wouldn't be so upset all the time." I said. The rest of the bus ride was silent between the two of us. We walked to his aunts in silence. The silent fights are always the worst. It's space for all the things you wish you could say but you don't have the guts to. I stood in the kitchen before I left. We had silently gathered the few things I had here and now we were in the kitchen. We hadn't spoken a word since the bus.

I looked at him, the boy that I had been trying to fix, the boy that had changed my life in the few weeks I'd been here. The boy I had a crush on. His raven colored hair was covering his forehead, almost reaching his sea green eyes that were filled with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry Percy." I started. He looked at the floor, not meeting my eyes. "I know what I said on the bus wasn't the best thing to say but it was true. And you should really stop pushing people away."

He still wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed. I took one last look at Percy, the boy that made me have a crush on him simply by his kindness toward me and his personality. He didn't show it much but sometimes, rarely, he would be nice, and be caring, and totally un-like the boy I had first met.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked. "That Piper and Jason like me more than you do?" I looked at him. He continued to stare at the floor. I felt my heart sink.

"I hate you." I whisper, under my breath, so that he couldn't hear. His head whipped up, his eyes were watering. He heard what I said, I hadn't meant it, I was just angry at him. His face was pale. My heart broke.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please." I said as he turned and ran up the stairs. I heard his door close. I was left alone in the kitchen, my heart broken, the boy I had a crush on upstairs, crying because of me. I let my head droop as I walked out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed. The conversation from downstairs playing over and over again like a broken record.

"I hate you." Those words, spoken by my friend, or at least I thought she was my friend, burned a mark in my brain, in my memory. I had just been trying to open up to her. I should have expected it. Everyone I get close to leaves eventually. So I started to just push them away. Annabeth doesn't understand. Every time I get close to someone. something bad happens to them. So I figured, if I get them away from me before anything can happen, then I just saved them from a probably fatal relationship. I was destined to be alone and I know it.

"I hate you." The words rang loudly in my ears. I couldn't escape them. I looked around my room.

The shoebox. I looked around for the box. I found it on my bedside table, where Annabeth had put it when she told me to think about the effect it had on people. That didn't matter now. She hated me. My heart broke at the thought. If I was being honest, I thought that Annabeth was changing me, for the better. I liked that. I liked her. She was nice and understanding and patient. I never even smiled at her.

I could see why she hated me. I opened the box and moved the pictures. I picked up the razor, the blade was heavy in my hand, as if carrying all of my troubles, all of the hard times that I have needed it for on it. I needed the small blade yet again. I hadn't cut for almost a week. That was a new record. It was a shame that it was going to be broken but I couldn't cope with what was going on. I steadied the blade on my wrist. I slid it across, the cool blade cutting through my pale, scarred skin. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." my thoughts chanted, tearing me apart. The blood ran down my arm. The pain took my mind off of my mental pain. It allowed me to focus on the physical, at the moment pain, rather than the mental, a while ago pain. I put the razor back in the box and sat down.

I never understood why people used the term "across the road for attention, down the road for results" You go across the arm to take pain away. Not for attention. most people who cut hide their scars. I hid mine. If we wanted results we'd put a gun to our heads.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I walked down the street and felt tears stinging my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did. I didn't hate him. Yet the words, they spun around in my head, haunting me. "I Hate You." I knew he was upset but it was probably better to walk away then to follow him upstairs. I didn't want him to be more upset than he already was. I felt tears stream down my face as I turned onto my street. I had my school bag slung over my shoulder. I was going back to my parents house. I almost wished I was like Percy. He lived pretty much alone. He didn't have to worry about his parents. Yet again he did though. His mom died and he visited her grave every chance he got. His step-father gave him to his aunt because he didn't want him. His dad abandoned him and his mother when Percy was an infant. I felt bad for him. I stepped into my yard and crossed down the stone walkway to my front door. I wiped the tears from my face, I put on a brave smile and I opened the door. My mom was in the kitchen, cooking who knows what. My father was in the living room, watching television. My brothers, Bobby and Matthew were the first ones to see me. They were twins. Their blonde hair was bouncing as they ran to me.

"ANNABETH!" They yelled together. I smiled. I picked them up when they got to me. Both of my parents jumped and ran to me but I didn't want to talk to them.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." My dad said. His eyes were blue and he had bags under his eyes. Both him and my mom looked like they hadn't slept for a while.

"Where did you go?" My brother Bobby asked.

"We missed you." Matthew finished. I smiled.

"I went to a friends house. I missed you two too."

Piper's P.O.V.

Percy and Annabeth's "talk" on the bus stirred me up. I didn't know what Percy was thinking. Annabeth was trying to help him. Why was he pushing her away? I walked to my house after getting off the bus. My house was a large, white, victorian house. My parents were rich. I didn't let anyone at school except for my friends know that though. I didn't need people trying to be my friends just because I was rich.

I went to my bedroom and did my homework. I knew I needed to visit Percy. I got up and took the ten minute walk to Percy's house. I didn't knock. The door was unlocked as always. I walked upstairs. When I walked in I didn't see Percy.

"Percy?" I asked.

I heard noise outside his window and then heard, "Out here Pipes." I walked over to the window and crawled through. He was sitting in the corner, his back to the house. I sat next to him.

"What happened?"

He went over everything that had happened from the second they went off the bus. He talked about their silent fight and then the kitchen.

"She said she hated me." He said, his eyes were watering. I was trying to push her away because every time I get close to someone something bad happens to them." He said. I put my head on his shoulder. Percy had been like a brother to me since elementary school. He never pushed me away. Yah, we had some times where I let him have his space but he always opened up to me.

"I didn't mean to make her hate me." He said.

 _I remembered back to when Annabeth had come over to my house while Percy went to the cemetery._

 _Annabeth and I were sitting in my room. We had spent a while playing Call Of Duty Black Ops 2._

 _"How are things with you and Jason?" She asked. I smiled._

 _"Awesome like always." I replied. "Do you like anyone?"_

 _She blushed. I knew it. I smiled. "Um," She started. "I think I like Percy."_

 _I knew it. "Go find him. I don't think he's very happy at this moment and I think he hates you. He's most likely at the cemetery." I told her._

"I don't think she hates you." I said. He shook his head. We sat in comfortable silence for a while before I stood up. He looked up at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You are going to get some rest. Tomorrow is saturday. You and I are going shopping."

 **A/n : Hello guys. Ok, yes, I know what Percy is going through. I've been there, I am there. Whatever. I don't cut. I don't think anyone should cut. Part of what I trying to say with this story is that life has its ups and downs but that is no excuse to self harm. This story is kind of getting at the fact that people may be deppressed but there is always someone there for them. And if there isn't, then you should be there for them. Have a great day guys. Thank you for reading. No the story isnt over either. I'll try to update ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked over to Piper's house around noon on Saturday. I opened the door and walked up to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called. I walked in to her room. The light blue walls made it seem very bright in her room. The red curtains were pulled back from her windows. She was sitting on her bed, she was on her phone. Piper looked up, her choppy brown hair swaying just below her shoulders.

"Percy!" She said. "Ready to go shopping?" I hadn't slept at all last night. Every time I slept I had nightmares. I had started to cut on a regular basis again. I wanted to tell Piper rather than her just finding out like Annabeth did, but how do you tell someone that you cut your wrists all the time? 'Oh hey. I cut my wrists almost daily. Wanna go bowling?' No. It doesn't work that way.

"I guess so." I replied. She smiled.

"C'mon then." We walked downstairs and walked out to her driveway. We got in her BMW and she drove us to the mall. Piper takes shopping very seriously. When shew says lets go shopping she means lets take from noon to eleven at night to shop. We walked through the automatic sliding doors into the main walk way of the mall. Piper did not mess around. She led me towards JCPenny.

"Why are we going into JCPenny?" I asked. My hood was up.

"Take your hood down. Because you need new clothing." She replied simply. She led me towards the men section.

"Can you be more colorful than black?" She asked.

"No. Black or nothing." I said. She walked behind me and pulled my hood down. I scowled at her but she just smiled and walked towards the jeans area. She picked put two pairs of black jeans and then led me to the shirts. They were all button up.

"I don't like button up shirts." I complained. She shoved the jeans into my hands.

"Try theese on. I'll look for regular shirts." She said. Reluctantly, I walked over to the fitting rooms to try on the pants. They were good, comfertable. I switched back to my regular clothes and came out. I walked around and found Piper with some regular shirts.

"Will these be ok?" She asked, holding up a few black t-shirts, a dark blue short sleeve, and a light grey t-shirt. I nodded reluctantly and she told me to try them on and show her.

I walked back to the fitting room and tried on a pair of black jeans and the blue t-shirt. I saw the scars on my arms. I didn't want Piper to see them, I started panicking. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered my sweatshirt and put it on, unzipped. I walked out of the fitting rooms and found Piper outside.

She walked around me and nodded. "Yes. Thats amazing. Go get the things and change back into your regular clothes." She said. I wasn't really paying attention though. I kept thinking about Annabeth. Did she really hate me? Why would she have kissed me if she did? Maybe I was doing something horribly wrong. I nodded at Piper and went back to get my things and change.

After checking out we went to the food court and got soft pretzels. We sat down. It was quiet between us. It was almost one currently. We went into a fee more stores. We stopped at The Foot Locker around three. We walked around for a bit. Piper found a pair of hiking boots that she fell in love with. I found a pair of black Nike SkateBoard shoes with red laces. We bought those two. We had only gone in there because my current shoes are falling apart. Literally. I had duck tape around them because the bottoms were coming off.

But I still wasn't paying attention even when we went into my favorite store, Hot Topic. All I could think about was Annabeth. Hey stormy grey eyes filled my mind. In hot topic I found a snap back with the Holy Trinity of Emo signs on it **(for those of you un-cool enough to know what that is, its is Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and My Chemical Romance. For those of you who do you are amazing.)**. I needed that hat. It was black, and it had a triangle on it with the signs on each vertex. I got the hat and Piper got a Nirvana shirt. I saw a flash of blonde hair pass by outside and my heart sped up. Maybe it was Annabeth? I walked out of the store quickly but was dissapointed by finding a stranger walking away.

Piper saw me and had a confuse look on her face. I shook it off and she shrugged. Piper wanted to get her nails done so while she was getting her nails done I hung out in the waiting area. I stared at the wall and my feet. The bags were all in the chair next to me and the on the floor. The walls were blue. Like Annabeths converse. Her greye eyes flashed in my head and her blonde curly hair spun around in my head. _"I hate you."_ My head rang. I thought back to the moment it had all happened. I remembered hearing the words the first time she said them. I had felt my face fo pale, my eyes water. When I turned around to run upstairs I heard something I dont't remember hearing before.

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please."_

I felt my eyes water currently. In present time. I wipped them and looked around. Piper was getting her final nail done, there was a mother amd daughter sitting a few seats away.

"Shy is that boy crying?" I head the little girl ask her mom. The girl looked no older than five or six. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a green dress. Her mom looked at her.

"Kaitlin, I don't know but it's rude to talk about people so please sit down." She said. She noticed I was watching. "I'm sorry sir," She said.

I nodded. "It's ok. She's fine. I wasn't crying though, just yawned." I said. The little girl smiled and looked at me. I felt bad about lying to her but I couldn't explain to her what was actually going on.

"Ok. Sorry for talking about you."

"It's fine." I said. Pioer walked over.

"Hey Percy. Ready?" She asked.

"Yah." I stood up. The little girl looked up.

"Bye." She said smiling.

"Bye kiddo." I responded. Piper was finally ready to go home. We piled the bag into the car and she drove me to my aunts house. I'd never call it my house. It wasn't home.

I grabbed my bags out of the car. Piper hugged me and kissed my cheek. She then ruffled my hair.

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Piper." She drove down the road. I put my bags on the floorin the kitchen. I put my new hat on. I witched out my shoes and put my new ones on. I switched my zip-up for a hoodie and grabbed my skateboard from the garage. I never used it much but I figured I would today. I skated around and eventually found myself at the park where Annabeth found put I cut. I sat on a swing and watched as everything turned into a shadow. I saw a silhouette of a person walking towards the park. I heard crying.

They walked right past the swing, not even noticing me. They sat on the bench near the swing set.

"Are you ok?" I asked. The crying stopped.

"P-percy?" The voice said, they shounded familiar but I wasn't sure.

"Um, Yes." I said. I stood up and walked over to the bench. I sat next to the familair voiced silhouette. "Who are you? You sound faniliar but I can't see."

"Annabeth." She said. I felt my heart skip a beat. Finally.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away, well I did, but It was just so that Y-" I never got to finish my sentance. Becuase I was interruped by a kiss, on the lips. I kissed her back and I felt the spark. And for that moment, that second of passion, I wasn't walking on fire.

 **HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE. SOOOOOOO? HEHE HAPPY?**

 **I make no promises this will stay this happy. Seeing as i'm evil. But I'd like to say thank you to Joan McCreedy because she wanted this very badly. XD Here you are. Happy now? Well, Please comment on how you want this story to end, good or bad, because i'd like to know. I make no promises on how it will though. All right BYE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth pulled away. We sat in silence for a few seconds. It slowly started to become uncomfortable silence. Around the time that happened, Annabeth grabbed my hand. So there we were, sitting in the dark, holding hands. She leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I really didn't mean what I said." She whispered.

"I know." I replied under my breath. I looked up at the sky. It was the darkest blue, millions of stars were shinning down on us. I relized then that everyone is their own personal night skies. Some people are all darkness, a sky without stars. Others have so many stars yet there is still some dark spots. Some people have scattered stars, like most nights. Stars can't shine without darkness.

Annabeth shifted. I realized she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt. There was a cool wind blowing through the park. "C'mon." I said. We stood up. She let go of my hand, I moved my arm. She walked next to me in silence. We walked to my aunt's house. I sat on the couch and she sat next to me, That's when I realized she was crying.

"Annabeth?" I asked. She jumped, like she just realized I was there. She wiped the tears away and looked up at me. "Whats wrong?"

"My friend from California called b-before I came to the park." She started. "She has leukimia." She said before she just broke down again. She hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. It was the best I could do. I lost my mom to cancer and it was the worst day of my life.

We sat like that for five to ten minuets. After that she sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really." She responded. "She's my best friend, I can't loose her."

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

[earlier that day]

I was sitting on my bed, lost in the book " _The Hunger Games : Catching Fire"_ When my phone rang. I didn't want to answer, or even take my eyes off of the page but I looked up out of curiosity. No one calls me. "Thalia Grace." the screen read. She was my best friend back in California and still is. I put my bookmark in and closed the book then answered my phone.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. She sounded like she was crying. I was guessing she was at her moms house, her mom was always abusive but she wouldn't let me tell anyone which killed me because she was my best friend.

"Hi. What's wrong?" I asked, expecting the usual answer but instead there was a silence following my question. Silence except for her sniffling which is the only thing that told me she was still there.

"I- I love you Annie. You know that, right?" She asked. I was getting worried. Of course I knew she loved me. We became friends when we were really young and she was always like a sister.

"Of course Thals, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Silence. Nothing but silence for many minutes.

"Thalia?"

"Ihavelukimia," She said very quickly. I almost didn't hear her. When I heard her say it though, time slowed and my heart broke. My best friend had cancer. More silence.

"How far are you? Can they help you, possibly cure you?" I asked.

"Too far. It would be imp-" She started to cry. I wanted to be with her, next to her, hugging her, something to make her feel better. But I knew that I couldn't do anything. I felt myself crying too, streams of tears running down my face. After calming down we changed the subject to things less difficult to talk to before she had to go. After she left I had to take my mind off of Thalia having cancer, it was just so un-real. I read until dinner but I wasn't hungry. I told my mom that I was going to Piper's for dinner and would be back tomorrow. She let me go but I wasn't going to Piper's. I had no idea where I was going. I felt tears stream down my face and I could hardly walk. That's when I found myself at the park. I walked over to the bench that I knew was there. Everything was dark and I couldn't see anything. Tears blurred my eyes and my face was wet.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice said.

"P-percy?" I asked, suddenly recognizing the deep voice.

"Um, Yes." He responded. He stood up and I saw his tall silhouette. He walked over and sat down. "Who are you? You sound familiar but I can't see."

"Annabeth." I responded.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away, well I did, but It was just so that Y-" He said, but I interrupted him with a kiss. It was filled with electricity, he tasted like saltwater and he smelled like the ocean.

[present time]

"I'm sorry." Percy said. "I know what it feels like." Most of the time when people say I know what it feels like they really don't, but I knew that Percy knew loss better than most people.

[Later that night (9:00pm ish)]

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth and I started watching Arrow again to take our minds off of everything when the door opened. It was usually un-locked but only my friends knew that. I expected Piper or Jason maybe, but the person who walked through the door made me narrow my eyes and a scowl go across my face.

A woman in a bright blue party dress and a feathery pink hat pushed her way through the door, an un-opened wine bottle in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. It suddenly reeked of bad breath and smoke.

"Who is that?" Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"My aunt." I whispered back. A few seconds later a tall man in a red t-shirt and jeans came in behind her with a suitcase and another pack of beer. He reeked of smoke too. He had brown hair and brown eyes, a permanent frown on his smug face and a pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket.

My aunt turned to me. "Perseus!" She said. "You never told me you had a girlfriend?"

"Well you're never around so I couldn't tell you anything if I wanted to." I mumbled under my breath. Annabeth smiled.

"What honey?" My aunt asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like she is to me." Said the man.

"Well she isn't." I replied. Annabeth was turning red.

"Why are you sitting that way then?" My aunt asked me. We were in a position where Annabeth was laying on my shoulder and I had my arm around her.

"Because I am trying to help her through something so if you don't _mind,_ we'd like to get back to our show." I replied, turning back to watch the televison show.

"Don't speak to your aunt that way." She said. When I didn't turn around I heard footsteps coming over to me. I saw a hand raise, I pushed Annabeth away just as my aunt slapped me across the face.

 **A/N : sorry for not updating for a while. I know I said wednesday but it didn't happen. Sorry. I told you things wouldn't be happy for long. If u haven't done it yet you should check out my new story, "The Lost Boy." I've had the idea for a while now and I finally wrote it. I have another idea for a story about Nico that I might publish soon so bare with me. Have a great vacation guys! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated it for a long time. I'm going to update it hopefully tonight!**

The slap stung but I didn't flinch or show that it hurt.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. I put my hand up to tell her to keep away.

T"Don't ever speak to your aunt that way again." My aunt said. She had a stern look on her face as she looked down at me. Annabeth's eyes were red and tearing up. The man with the red t-shirt that reeked of smoke came over behind my aunt. He looked down at me and that's when I realized that they were looking for an apology.

"Sorry Aunt Kim." I said looking at the floor.

"Look her in the face, boy." The man said. I looked up and met the man in the eyes, giving him a cold stare before looking my aunt in the eyes.

"Sorry." I said.

"Now go walk this girl home and then go up to bed." Aunt Kim said. I looked at Annabeth and she stood up. I stood up and **walked** to the door, opening it so she could walk through. I made eye contact with my aunt and the man before I closed the door behind me.

"Sorry about that." I said, looking towards the ground as I walked next to Annabeth.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" She asked, I **could** see her look at me through the corner of my eye. I didn't respond. As we turned the corner she spoke again.

"Percy?" She asked. I looked up. I could feel the col air sting my face. I realized that Annabeth wasn't wearing a sweatshirt. I un-zipped mine and handed it to her. She was shocked but took the sweatshirt and zipped it up. "What is that?" She said.

"What?" I scanned the area. She grabbed my arm and flipped it over. She saw the scars that were all up my forearms. The quickly fading sunlight made Annabeths blonde hair glow as her stormy grey eyes looked at me with anger. I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me.

"This looks new!" She said, pointing to the scar from when she told me she hated me. I wanted to speak but couldn't form any words. My mind raced with words to say.

 _"This is because of you."_ or _"I'm_ _sorry, I swear I stopped but it all built up I couldn't handle it."_ even, _"How long did you think I could last? Are you aware of how Shitty my life can be? I knew it would have happened eventually. Why didn't you?_ But all I could do was sit helplessly, my mouth attempting to form words I knew would never come. She had a look of disappointment that I couldn't stand to look at.

I stared down at the ground. I heard her sigh. Before I knew it she threw my sweatshirt at me and walked away. It dropped to the ground as I looked up. She picked up her pace and started jogging before full on sprinting away. I wanted to run after her but what would I say? What would I do? She lifted an arm up to her face. It seemed as if she was crying. I felt myself breakdown. I picked up my sweatshirt and walked back to my aunts house.

When I walked through the door I was met with the stench of smoke filling my lungs. I coughed my way through the kitchen all the way to the living room. My aunt was on the couch lip locked with the man from earlier. I was disgusted and went to walk upstairs. Half way up the stairs I heard my aunt call me.

"Perseus!" She called. I turned around.

"Yes Aunt Kim?"I asked attempting not to seem rude. The man seemed to be trying to detect annoyance in my face and voice but apparently found nothing. He looked away, having apparently given up.

"Leave us alone. Go up to your room and don't bother us." She said.

"Okay." I replied and didn't look back as I walked up to my room. I shut the door behind me and put my sweatshirt back on. I climbed through the window and then laid on the floor. I stared at the now night sky. I couldn't get Annabeths disappointed look out of my head. Her eyes stared at me like my own stared back at me through the window. She was done with me. Wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I felt my eyes start to pool. I sat up, not being able to be left with my thoughts anymore. I moved over to the corner and felt the tears go down my face.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and went back in to my room. I saw the box on my floor near my bed. I was tempted to go over and just cut until I passed out from lack of blood but I knew that that wouldn't help with my situation. If anything it would make it worse. I picked up my phone from my night stand and saw that I had a text from Piper.

 **Bold = Percy**

 **BU = Piper**

 **Hey, what did you do? I asked Annabeth how she was and she said she was mad at you. I tried to get her to tell me but she wouldn't.**

 **Nothing. There was just a thing. Don't worry about it. Please don't bug her about it. Sorry.**

 **-.-**

 **Sorry**

 **It's fine. I just wish you guys would tell me.**

 **I would but its kind of really personal.**

 **Okay. Tell me if you want to I don't want to force you to. **

**Thanks**

 **Your welcome**

I wanted to rant to her about everything wrong with my life. Tell her all of my secrets and show her all of my scars. All so I didn't have to keep it all from her. So conversations like these didn't happen. They killed me. It hurt me to keep things like this to keep things from someone who is like a sister to me.

The next day I got on the bus without saying a word to Annabeth. She didn't even look at me. She sat with Piper on the way to school and didn't speak to me in any of our classes. At lunch I sat alone until near the end of lunch when Nico came over for a bit. When school ended Annabeth sat with Piper and Jason on the bus again and I was left alone. Before walking home I watched as she walked away from me again. I hated the silence. The silence is the worst part of any fight, because it's filled with all the things we wish we could say, if only we had the guts.

 **A/N: Thanks You to Sherry Jackson for asking me to continue. I wouldn't have otherwise. The last line , "The silence is the worst part of any fight, because it's filled with all the things we wish we could say, if only we had the guts." Is a quote by Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. He has some amazing quotes so I 100% recommend that you take some time to look at his quotes. Have a great day everyone. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

******NEW INFORMATION****  
** Please don't hate me, I kind of like completely forgot about all of this and yeah. Just give me like a week and if I don't have a new chapter up by then, then you can hate me. I have to re-read the story and see what I can do with it from there but I got a few reviews within the past few months saying they want to know what happens and I would like to deliver so please just stay with me I'm going to work with it.  
Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : Sorry that I hadn't been on for a while but I am going to be making an effort to upload at least once a week so please don't hate me :) I also have midterms this upcoming week so there won't be any homework I'm hoping so I'll have a lot more time to write this week.**

Percy's P.O.V.  
After getting to my aunts house after school I threw myself on the couch. I knew I had homework to do but I couldn't focus. I thought back to when Annabeth kissed me. How amazing it felt. How she made me fell like I wasn't burning alive for the few seconds our lips were connected. I missed her. A lot. I wanted to go to her house and make everything better. I knew I couldn't thought, nothing I could say or do would fix things. I stood up and decided to go to Piper. I was going to show her my scars, tell her everything. She only knew things to a certain extent.  
I opened the door and felt a cool breeze. It was refreshing from the smoke smell that was still inside the house from when my aunt came back for a day. On my walk I tried to figure out what I was going to say. _"I'm sorry. I need to talk to you about something. I cut myself and here I have a shitty life. Okay bye"_ That wouldn't work. I kept thinking about how upset or disappointed she would be. I really didn't want to make her upset or disappointed but I saw no way around it. I felt a tear slip down my face. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't stop crying but I wasn't sobbing. It was just silent tears. I didn't know what to do but I was just down the street from Pipers. I texted her saying I was outside and asked her to open the door. When she opened the door she saw me and immediately hugged me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as I hugged her back.  
I took a few deep breaths and then got out a shaky "I'm going to tell you." She nodded and took me up to her room. We sat on her bed and she waited patiently for me to start.  
"Before I start," I said. "I need you to know that I am so sorry and that I wish I told you as this was happening. I'm so so sorry." She looked really confused and worried. "You know how my aunt like, left, after around six months of me being there?" She nodded. "Whenever she comes around she hits me and yells at me." I paused. She hugged me. I put my arm around her but I continued. "There's more though, I started to do things. To myself." She looked at me and looked really worried.  
"What did you do Percy?" She asked, her voice shaking. I held the bottom of my sweatshirt sleeves with my fingers and was questioning why I wanted to do this. My tears were still falling. I pushed up my sleeve. She gasped. "Percy!" I flinched. "You can't do this to yourself! Does anyone else know?" I nodded.  
"Annabeth. She made me show her my wrists shortly after she moved here. She's mad at me because she saw a new one the other day." I said while the tears still came. "I'm sorry." Piper hugged me while crying. The tears dropped onto my shoulder but I hugged her back. She nodded.  
"Percy you need to stop. Really you do. And you need to make up with Annabeth. I saw what she was doing to you, how she was changing you. You seemed to be getting better, happier. I really liked it. Please just go see her. Text her and tell her to meet you somewhere. Tell her you're going to stop and then actually do. This will seriously help you and you guys' relationship. I knew she isn't Rachel but please don't push her away." I flinched when she said Rachel's name. I missed Rachel so much. She really knew how to make me feel better. She made me feel so alive. She was there when I needed her. I nodded at Piper and I took out my phone.  
 **Bold = Percy  
 _Bold/Italics =_** ** _Annabeth_** ** _  
_** **Hey.**  
A few minutes of silence passed before my phone went off.  
 _ **What do you want Percy.**_ That hurt. It felt like she didn't want to talk to me. Which I'm assuming she didn't but I wished she did.  
 **Can you meet me at the cemetery?** She probably would say yes and then not show up. Or just a straight up no.  
 ** _Can it be somewhere closer?  
_** **Yeah.  
 _The park? By the big tree in the back?  
_ Sure. Be there at like 7 please.  
 _Can we do 6? 7 is dinner.  
_ Yeah.  
 _Okay.  
_ Okay.  
 _Bye  
_ Bye  
**I looked up at Piper and nodded. She looked a bit more relieved. "I love you Percy. You're so great. Please do stop."  
"I'm going to try to. But I should go, it's Five and we agreed to meet at six at the park down the street from my aunts." Piper nodded.  
"Good luck Perce. I love you." She kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks, I love you too." I said.  
When I stood up she hugged me. I hugged her back and then went downstairs. I paused with my hand on the handle. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this. I took a breath and then nodded. I opened the door and made my way to the park. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Half an hour later, I got to the park. I was opening the gate and thinking about how I still have thirty minutes to think of what to say when I saw a figure under the tree. I walked there and saw that it was Annabeth.  
"You're early." I said.  
"So are you." She responded.  
"Why are you here so early, we said six?" I questioned.  
"I needed to get out of the house. What about you?"  
"I came from Pipers." I responded. She nodded.  
"Did you tell her?" I nodded and she looked to the ground.  
"I'm sorry I ran away. I saw a new one, I should have been there not run away. I'm really sorry." She apologized. I didn't know what to say. I sat against the tree and looked at the ground.  
"Annabeth?" I asked. She turned to look at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what? I didn't do anything."  
"You helped. A lot. Whether you knew it or not. You made things a lot easier for me. No one has ever tried this hard to get close to me. Thank you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?" I asked, very confused.  
"For kissing you. I don't know why I did I had just felt like it was right and I'm so-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.  
I had kissed her.


End file.
